


Ensorcell

by nighttjar



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Burns, Demon Powers, Gen, Loss of Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttjar/pseuds/nighttjar
Summary: Rin accidentally triggers the seal Shura placed on him during a fight and his conscience fades to the background.As a demon, however, whose nature of self-perseverance exceeds that of a human, he remaind standing, albeit aggressive and dangerously unaware of his surroundings, unable to see friend from foe.





	Ensorcell

"Get yer asses in gear!" Shura barked over her shoulder, managing to still look indignant despite the strain of battle.

"She says that, but my legs aren't really going to move anymore." Renzou hit his thigh. "Yeah, they're gone. I feel nothing." He was shaking, his eyes blank and face contorted in fear, his free hand raised in a thumbs-up. He was leaning heavily on Konekomaru, who was bathing in sweat and appeared annoyed at his friend's antics, but was unable to say anything, as he was busy chanting every verse that came to mind.

Ryuji was no better off.

"Focus," Yukio commanded while he reloaded his guns, readjusting his glasses without wasting a moment's time. "If you can't fight, at the very least don't worsen your team's burden."

"Ah! Sorry, Neko!" Renzou clumsily stepped back, nearly bumping into the girls, who were providing support with their familiars.

"Watch where you're poking that thing you call a weapon!" Izumo furrowed her brows, but didn't grant Renzou anymore of her attention, set on keeping her stamina in check in order to keep Uke and Mike materialised.

Shiemi stood next to her, enthusiastically and urgently encouraging both Nee as well as Izumo's foxes. The latter two seemed to begrudgingly tolerate her chatter, but Nee was as happy to please as always, chuckling and positively preening, even as the giant that it was at that moment.

It was supposed to have been an easy mission. No one had anticipated that the small demons they had to take care of had been camping over the nest of an Earthworm: a high level kin of Amaimon. Even worse: its eggs had hatched, and those _babies_ were the size of ponies. They didn't fight, but their cries had attracted various demons from the surrounding areas, ranging from low to upper-middle class.

The Exwires were lucky they had Yukio and Shura with them, but they were still heavily outnumbered. All in all, it was utter chaos in the field and no one had even _seen_ Takara since Hell broke loose. Where on earth is that guy?

A demon broke free from the rallied up group and went straight for the chanting Ryuji, who was unable to move.

A stream of hot blue fire quickly took care of them. "Saved ya again, princess Suguro!" Rin's tail was wagging in amusement at his own joke. He wanted to throw out more jabs, but he knew he had to go back to keeping the Earthworm itself at bay until Shura was ready with the barrier. One that would hopefully wipe most - if not all - of them out. The babies at least.

Shura would then have her hands free to finish off the big guy herself.

Until then, however... Rin jumped in the air, clumsily landing on the raging Worm, unceremoniously stabbing it in its mushy flesh.

The Earthworm cried out in pain, slamming onto Rin, who crashed into a tree, successfully uprooting it and breaking it in two.

"Brother!" Yukio didn't pause his shooting, but did throw a worried glance Rin's way.

"I'm a-okay!"

Renzou screeched, stepping back a bit more from the demonic mushroom he stabbed. "Okumura is bleeding. Dude, that looks bad!"

Rin swayed, showing off his fangs when he carelessly smiled. "It's just a flesh wound!" he yelled, before screaming dramatically as he dodged the Earthworm.

"We're getting nowhere like this," Yukio grunted. He paled at the realisation that he was running out of bullets, fast. "When are reinforcements arriving?"

"They oughta be here already, dammit!" Shura swore loudly, somehow mixing the words in her chant whilst keeping the barrier steadily growing in power. The woman was on a whole another level than the Exwires. That was what a pro looked like: badass fighting whilst simultaneously managing to make a couple hundred ancient monks cringe in their graves because of her perversion of sacred chants.

Rin let out a scream when the Earthworm managed to land another hit. This time, however, he crashed straight into Shura, effectively knocking her off her feet.

The barrier faded. Shura let out a yell.

Rin felt faint. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

Shura growled, holding her arm and glancing its way. It was a shallow cut caused by Kurikara, but she wasn't burned and it wasn't bleeding that badly, she was fine. Rin must have immediately extinguished his flames the moment he went flying.

She swallowed. "Would ya look at that. Ya might actually be gettin' the hang of it."

For a split second, Rin's guilt was replaced with glee. But then his eyes widened in blind shock, his pupils shrinking in pain, suddenly glowing an angry red.

Shura gasped and instinctively jumped back, away from Rin.

Rin's tail straightened like a steel rot, showing the glimmering gold of the bondage around its base right before it flashed a burning light.

Rin's scream made everyone falter in their tasks, frantically looking for him in shocked worry. Shura froze on the spot. The seal activated on its own: she hadn't activated it! She reached out to the convulsing teen in front of her, _Rin_ , who was visibly struggling to breathe, and paused when she saw blood.

The cut on her arm, accidentally caused by Kurikara - the seal had interpreted that as Rin attacking a human and activated on its own...!

And Rin couldn't handle it! It felt worse, _so much worse_ , than he ever remembered it to have before.

Everything around him was blocked out and it was only due to the shocks he was receiving locking his body into place that he even kept standing upright and holding on to his sword at all.

Rin didn't notice Shiemi yelling his name in distress, and didn't register Shura again trying to grab him, but pulling back when she was burned.

Ryuji noticed this, never failing to chant, unlike Konekomaru, who had struggled with his lines, and yelled his next few words louder and sounded very angry, showing worry in his own characteristic way.

Rin's eyelids slid close together, his eyes going dim and his face relaxed, signalling unconsciousness. Unlike before, however, the flames did not die down, and Rin did not collapse, his head rolling sideways to his shoulder.

It took Yukio too long to realise the demons around them had momentarily stopped dead in their tracks as well, as if affected by the demon's - _Rin's!_ \- cry.

Then the battle resumed. The demons appeared to actively avoid Rin now, who remained standing where he was, drained and blankly staring ahead, his tail slowly swinging, hovering a bit above the ground. It seemed like the appendage was forcing itself to appear lazy, as if to calm Rin down. The blue flames were considerably less present than moments before, but, as Shura clenched her teeth through the pain of her burned hand, she thought, were far more vicious.

"Oi, Rin!" Shura yelled, but aside from an agitated twitch from his tail, Rin didn't react. "Shit," she mumbled, an unamused smirk ghosting her lips, "he's really out of it."

"What's going on?" Izumo ran over, Mike and Uke right behind her, obviously ready to summon a sacred beverage from her familiars.

Another twitch from the tail, and Shura snapped her head up in alarm and turned to the girl. "Stand back!"

Izumo immediately skidded to a halt, not a moment's hesitation. She was worried, but she wouldn't go against Shura's obvious concern just because of that. "What happened?" she demanded.

Rin then chose to move, his lips slightly parted. His head tilted from Shura, slowly to Izumo. The latter swallowed, her throat dry. Rin's gaze was unfocused. There was no way he could actually see her!

"Okumura, hey." Renzou had crept closer, too close. He seemed to aim for a carefree smile. "Are you okay, man?"

Shura saw it coming right before Rin leapt to the guy, and she forcefully tackled Rin down, whom she was closest too. The contact singed her skin, and she quickly jumped off of him before he twisted his body and went for her, instead, swinging Kurikara with deadly precision.

"Yukio!" she yelled, rolling away from the violent blue flames.

Distracted, Yukio barely managed to dodge a demon, who tumbled passed him clumsily, flying towards Rin. It screeched when it realised its mistake and tried to get away, but burst in blue flames before it could. Rin stopped following Shura, turning towards the remains of the unfortunate demon, as if vaguely confused.

The demons roared and one individual seemed to want to get revenge.

Rin moved effortlessly, charging to the demon, calmly slicing it in half, his expression unchanging and distant.

The fight continued on like that - if you even could call it a fight at all - the Exwires stepping back, abandoning the battle entirely and joining in a group as they anxiously watched Rin defeating every individual demon singlehandedly, sometimes not even bothering to move and just burning them from a distance. Some fled away in fear, and Rin let them.

Yukio frowned when he watched his brother facing the last demon remaining and raised his gun in concern when the Earthworm was Rin's last opponent.

But Rin defeated it just as easily as he had everything else. In the aftermath he remained upright where he landed from his jump, his tail once against lazily swinging from side to side. A lone figure in a wasteland.

Yukio knew his twin was unconscious. The serene expression so unlike his normal demeanour already providing enough proof. The effortless usage of Satan's flames were as well, covering Rin in a calming embrace. Yukio grimaced. "His demonic instinct has taken over." He surprised himself with how calm he sounded.

Shura blinked, before she exclaimed in frustration. "What?" But she understood, Yukio saw, and she bit her lip. "Dammit. We never thought that could happen in reaction to the seal."

"Will Rin be okay?" Shiemi looked about ready to cry, exhausted and beaten up as she was.

Rin turned to the group, wordless, staring at them with eyes dead to the world.

"Hey, isn't that bad?" Renzou chuckled nervously, pale from anxiety.

Izumo shook her head, surprising everyone when she answered in the same manner she would to a problem presented in class. "It's a self-defence mechanism. As long as we won't do anything, neither will he." She seemed certain of it, her tone nearly a perfect imitation of her normal haughty behaviour. It seemed to calm Shiemi down, but Ryuji was furious.

"That idiot," he growled, clenching his fist. Ryuji spat some blood from his mouth unto the ground next to his feet. It wasn't like Rin was to blame, Ryuji knew that, but he cursed in frustration. He couldn't help but think back to the other times he had seen the flames burst from Rin, in all cases before to help them.

Just like when Ryuji had just found out about Rin being a half-demon, Rin had no control over his actions at this point. At least now Ryuji wouldn't run away from him, not this time.

Konekomaru poked him with his elbow. "Keep that to yourself!" he hissed urgently, having noticed a slight alteration of movement in Rin's tail in reaction to his friend’s aggression. He looked determined, most likely having come to a similar conclusion to Ryuji. He nodded, resolute. "What can we do to help?"

Shura flushed in irritation as her phone rang loudly, the noise an ugly screech in the forest, now devoid of hostile demon activity. “Shit!” she grabbed it quickly, fumbling with her burned hand, picking up. She had wanted to remain as quiet as possible, but she could barely stop herself from ripping her own hair out when she heard an exorcist asking for more precise direction to their location.

The redundant back-up had arrived.

“Yer all so slow! No, no, we’re done already, go away, go, shoo!” She turned to Yukio as soon as she hung up, and snarled. “Okay, how do we fix this? We can’t just wait it out, can we?”

Yukio's face was blank, staring at his brother. Shura couldn't read him, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. What was wrong with that guy, now of all times?

Shiemi let out a muffled squeal when she saw Shura’s hand, appealing to the terrified demon on her shoulder. “Nee, I need some Tacho!” The demon whimpered before growing some herbs from its belly. Shiemi plucked them and got to work on Shura’s hand.

Yukio unfroze, pocketing his gun. It was empty anyway. He readjusted his glasses, rubbing his face. He needed sleep. Rin probably did, too.

As if reading his mind, Rin let out a sigh, slowly regaining a bit of sense after the calm of a won battle. He felt... good. Rin didn't really understood what had happened but he felt content, nonetheless. He was warm and the smell that surrounded him reminded him of his friends. But best of all, and he would later think the feeling had been selfish, he himself was safe, as if that was what had been most important. All threats were seemingly gone and his tail didn't hurt anymore, slowly coming to a halt, hanging and dragging weakly over the ground.

Rin swayed and promptly collapsed, his flames dying out, despite Kurikara still remaining unsheathed. The sword fell beside him, away from his reach.

They were all silent for a moment, hesitantly watching, before Ryuji stomped forward and hoisted his friend on his back to carry him, all the while complaining loudly about Rin being a nuisance.

The mood changed considerably.

Shura forgot her disturbing observation of Yukio in favour of thinking of a way to convince her superiors to remove the seal placed on Rin.

Shiemi was fussing over Rin's injuries, circling around Ryuji and the half-demon on his back, like a lost puppy.

Izumo outwardly appeared apathetic, but she glanced Rin's way to check on him during their walk out the forest now and again, keeping any insults she would normally spew to herself.

Konekomaru had surprisingly joined Yukio's side, talking to the teacher in his own soothing manner. Yukio's posture slumped a bit, but he showed a peaceful smile to his student, nodding now and again.

It was Renzou who disturbed everyone's growing sense of normalcy. He sounded uncharacteristically serious, as if calculating. The group was uncertain the comment was meant for them when Renzou muttered, a dark amusement to his tone: “So... Are we just going to ignore that Okumura is secretly a weaponized nuke?"

**Author's Note:**

> Quick shortfic I sneezed out, inspired by the only (?) filler scene I enjoyed in Ao no Exorcist's season 1, despite it being utterly inaccurate in terms of their difference in power: Rin defeating Amaimon with three slices from the Kouma Sword. (Episode 17, by the way).
> 
> Canonly (in the manga) Amaimon did not show up during the trial, Rin was conscious during the whole thing and Angel cut off the kid's leg. Ouch.


End file.
